


Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Julie and the Phantoms Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: “Again?”Alex asked despairingly, staring at the two queen beds. “Who is booking these rooms and why can’t they understand that we all need a bed to ourselves?”Or Alex and Reggie are forced to share a bed (because Luke kicks in his sleep), and neither of them are happy about it, for very different reasons. With bonus Flynn and Julie being adorable girlfriends.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts).



> For [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal) for the [JatpDaily Secret Santa 2020](https://jatpdaily.tumblr.com/).
> 
> To MadameCristal, I was so nervous writing this for you because I adore your fics (which you might have noticed *coughs*) and I really really hope you like this. I actually started a fake dating fic and then realised it was going to be a while _thing_ and I was scared I wouldn’t get it done in time so I decided to do this instead. I’m still going to write that fake dating fic but because I love Alex/Luke/Reggie so much it might end up being that. Or maybe have Luke hook up with Willie for the drama...
> 
> Shoutout to [Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima) and [Yeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou) for reading this through, cheerleading and helping with some beta-ish duties... ~~and listening to me whine~~
> 
> Title from The Only Exception by Paramore.

“ _Again_?” Alex asked despairingly, staring at the two queen beds. “Who is booking these rooms and why can’t they understand that we all need a bed to ourselves?” 

Luke laughed and threw himself on one, spreading his arms and legs. Reggie scowled at him and sat on the other bed as Luke rolled over and propped his chin on his hands. 

“I guess you could always book yourself your own room,” he said helpfully. Alex flipped him off and dropped down next to Reggie. No one ever shared a bed with Luke, and he was always banished to the couch on sleepovers due to his inability to keep his limbs to himself while asleep. Reggie could still feel the phantom pains from Luke kicking him when they were kids. He’d vowed to never share a bed with Luke again, under pain of death. 

Now they’re on tour however, Reggie was really starting to reconsider. Was it really that bad to share a bed with Luke? Could it really be worse than sharing with Alex, who seemed to lose all sense of personal space at night? Reggie was getting used to waking up to Alex plastered over him, nose pressed to the back of Reggie’s neck, one hand splayed rather possessively across his chest. Though, getting used to it wasn’t really the right way to put it. It was actually getting harder and harder to deal with the longer it went on, and they were only two weeks into the two month long tour. 

Reggie sighed and lay back on the bed, trying not to think about how warm Alex was, how safe he made Reggie feel as he woke up. He started as Alex ran his fingers through his hair and he debated getting up, because the simple touches Alex bestowed upon him during the day were now much harder to handle. It almost seemed like a mockery of the intimate way he held Reggie at night. 

His mind drifted back to lying frozen in bed wondering how it would feel if Alex grabbed his hips and pulled him close with intent. What his mouth would taste like. He flushed with shame when he remembered wondering what might happen if he pushed his hips back against Alex’s when he woke up in the morning. It haunted him.

“With what money, Luke?” Reggie was wrenched out of his thoughts by Alex’s question.

Luke shrugged and kicked his feet up. “You’re the one worrying about sharing a bed.”

Reggie looked up at Alex as he pulled his hand from Reggie’s hair and clenched it in his lap. He glared at Luke. “I just don’t understand why we can’t have three beds or another room.”

“Julie and Flynn are fine sharing!”

“Julie and Flynn are dating!” Alex shot back. Reggie sat up, then got to his feet and grabbed his bag. He scrubbed his free hand through his hair to rid himself of the feeling of Alex’s fingers and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he mumbled, closing the door before they could answer. 

“You didn’t have a problem before the tour -” He heard Luke say, muffled. He sighed and turned on the shower. It seemed silly to have a shower when they were going to be performing in a few hours, but he couldn’t stay in the room any longer.

***

Back at the hotel after the gig Reggie escaped to the bathroom as soon as they got into the room, yelling his pizza order to Luke as he slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment, trying to banish the memories of the way Alex held his hand a little too long after they had finished soaking up the applause. The way Alex had followed close behind him, hand low on Reggie’s back as they left the stage.

He turned on the shower and undressed roughly, telling himself to stop being so ridiculous. Alex was acting the way he always had and Reggie needed to get a damn grip. He needed to find a way to stop Alex from cuddling him at night, or he was going to do something monumentally stupid. Maybe he could just sleep on the floor. It wouldn’t be that bad. Or he could try sleeping with Luke again, maybe he’d changed since the last time Reggie had tried sharing a bed with him. 

The water was hot and perfect as it washed over him, sluicing away the sweat and grime that always came from a really good show. Surely Alex would be happy if Reggie volunteered to sleep on the floor and give Alex the space that he clearly craved. 

Reggie sighed and shut off the water, toweling off quickly and pulling on sweatpants and a loose old t-shirt. Yeah, he’d just offer to sleep on the floor and then everyone would be happy. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Alex brushed past him with a happy, “Finally!”, shutting the door firmly. Luke grinned at Reggie as he flopped on the bed and Reggie smiled back. 

“Feel better now?” 

“Ugh, much. This place has great water pressure.”

Luke hummed and they lay there until the water shut off again and Alex emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Luke bounced up and took his place, and Reggie fiddled with the bedspread as Alex puttered around for a minute, organising his belongings.

Alex sat at the head of the bed, fluffing up pillows and arranging them at his back. His feet stretched out close to Reggie’s shoulder, crossed at the ankle. Reggie found himself staring at them for a moment, curiously intrigued by how long and delicate they looked, bare. Alex nudged him with one foot and Reggie tilted his head to look at him. 

“Great job out there tonight.”

“You too, man. That was an awesome set.”

They fell silent for a moment and Reggie wondered how to bring up the new sleeping arrangements. 

“Hey, I was thinking I’ll just sleep on the floor tonight. There’s an extra blanket and pillows in the cupboard. That way we’ll all have our space.”

“What? That’s stupid.”

“No it isn’t. You don’t want to share and I’m definitely not sharing with Luke ever again, so this is the best solution.”

“It’s ridiculous. The bed is big enough for both of us. I was just tired earlier and being bratty. Sharing with you is fine.”

“Fine. What a ringing endorsement!” Reggie said sarcastically, going over to the cupboard and pulling out the blanket and pillows. 

“Reggie, stop. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. It’s not about you, it’s about…” 

Reggie raised his eyebrows. “About…?”

“About the close quarters. It’s just been a bit more than I was expecting, always being in each other's pockets. I was just hoping that one time we got an extra bed, that’s all.” Alex kept his eyes on the bed while he spoke. 

Reggie stared at him for a moment. “Look, I’ll just sleep on the floor tonight and we’ll see how that goes.”

Alex opened his mouth to speak but then Luke burst out of the bathroom, waxing lyrical about the shower and Reggie left the blanket and pillows at the end of the bed.

“The party has arrived!” Flynn flung the door open and posed for a moment, before Julie gently shoved her inside, holding their pizzas in her other hand. They commandeered Luke’s bed, leaving him to curl up at the end. Alex turned a movie on and they stuffed their faces and talked over it.

Even though his belly was full, Reggie stretched out on his stomach facing the tv so he didn’t have to sit pressed against Alex for the whole movie. Instead, Alex dropped a hand onto Reggie’s ankle and left it there. Reggie couldn’t stop thinking about it, every time it faded into the background Alex would randomly twitch his thumb, rubbing the dip below his inner ankle bone.

Luke passed out halfway through, and Julie and Flynn rolled him up the bed and wrestled him under the blankets, all without waking him. 

“We’re gonna head out, poor little Julie is tired,” Flynn said, tucking Julie under her arm and kissing her head. Julie smiled wearily and cuddled in, letting Flynn steer her from the room. 

When Reggie’s eyes had closed without his permission for the third time he dragged himself up and set up his makeshift bed on the floor.

“Reggie, seriously, this is ridiculous. Just get your butt up here.”

“No, it’s fine. This is comfortable.” Reggie pulled half the blanket over himself and tried to ignore how hard the floor was, despite the carpet and blanket. He was tired enough that it would be fine.

Alex sighed, turning off the tv and the light. “Ok. Night.”

“Night.”

***

Reggie woke with a groan, his whole body sore and stiff from sleeping on the floor.

“How’d you sleep?” Alex asked. Reggie started, and twisted to look up at Alex. He was hanging over the side of the bed watching Reggie. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“A while. So?”

“Yeah, fine. I’m just a bit stiff. Must be from the gig,” Reggie lied. He sat up and rolled his shoulders, stretching his neck.

“Come here.” Alex patted the edge of the bed, and Reggie scooted over. Alex grabbed his shoulders and pressed his thumbs right into where it was sorest, startling a noise out of Reggie. “Sorry.”

Alex’s hands gentled and he massaged Reggie’s shoulders until the pain disappeared. Alex pushed his thumbs up the sides of Reggie’s neck and he moaned involuntarily, then clapped his hand over his mouth. Alex laughed and repeated the move, but Reggie kept his mouth shut and endured the massage until Alex finally pulled away.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks. So how did you sleep?” Reggie pulled himself up and gathered his bedding to tidy away.

“Yeah, fine. It was just weird knowing you were on the floor when there was plenty of room for you up here.”

“But at least you got a bed to yourself, right?” Reggie busied himself, folding up the blanket and putting it away.

“Right.”

Why did Reggie have to make things weird? Now Alex was acting off and it was Reggie’s fault. He wished he could go back to before he had those stupid thoughts about Alex.

***

Reggie started awake, panting hard, the wispy threads of his dream already fading from his mind. He became aware of Alex pressed tight against him, hand in its usual spot spread out across his chest.

“You ok?” Alex mumbled, and Reggie jumped, still wired from the nightmare that had already been mostly forgotten. Alex’s hand shifted over his rabbiting heart. 

“Yeah, fine.” Reggie cleared his throat. “Just a bad dream.”

Alex rubbed his nose on the nape of Reggie’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. Reggie shivered and struggled to get out of Alex’s embrace. Alex’s arm tightened for a moment before letting him go.

Reggie jumped up and tried not to run into the bathroom, shutting the door as gently as he could manage and standing with his back pressed to it for a moment. He should have just slept on the floor again. 

At least he did need to use the toilet, so it didn’t look so much like he was running away from Alex, and he splashed cold water on his face after washing his hands. He stayed there for as long as he could, hoping that Alex would fall back asleep before he returned.

He crept out and slipped back into the bed, and Alex made a little questioning noise, hands searching the bed for him. He tried to stay out of reach, but there was only so much bed, and soon Alex was wrapped around him again. Reggie sighed and forced himself to relax, and Alex sleepily rubbed slow circles over his chest as they drifted off again.

***

When Reggie woke the next morning he felt like he was being suffocated. Alex was practically laying on top of him, and his face was squashed into the mattress. He wriggled, trying to slip out from under Alex, but Alex grumbled and held on. Reggie sighed and waited a moment before trying again, then froze when he felt something hard against his ass. He lay there, heart pounding and couldn’t decide if it was what he thought it was, or if Alex had something in his pocket.

Reggie giggled silently to himself, imagining asking Alex ‘ _Is that the remote in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_ ’. Then he sobered and tried to work out how to get out from under Alex without waking him. He didn’t want to know what Alex would say if he woke up right now. 

He wriggled again, and this time Alex’s hips moved, pressing him down firmly into the bed. Reggie gasped silently and gripped the mattress with such force his fingers cramped, suddenly so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“Wha’ you doin’?” Alex mumbled, his lips moving against the back of Reggie’s neck.

Reggie cleared his throat and hoped that his voice would come out normal. “Trying to go to the bathroom, what are you doing?”

“Tryin’ t’ sleep,” Alex rubbed his nose on the nape of Reggie’s neck and Reggie was absolutely developing an unhealthy fixation on that. 

“So. Can you move?” Reggie twitched a shoulder. He considered moving his hips, but he absolutely didn’t want to deal with the fall out this early in the morning. Alex’s hips were still pressed snugly against his and if he didn’t move soon Reggie was going to do something they’d both regret.

Alex grumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket with him. Reggie jumped up and ran into the bathroom, glad it was so close. 

He took longer than he should have, but he hoped that Alex would be deep asleep before he came out. It was early, but not that early, and Reggie realised that Julie and Flynn would most likely be up by now. That meant he could avoid the minefield of the bed with Alex, and get breakfast.

He crept out of the bathroom and gathered up some clothes.

“Reg.” He froze, then turned around slowly to see Alex peeking out at him from under his mussed up hair. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m hungry, so I’m going to see if Flynn and Julie are awake.”

“You were a long time, I was waiting for you to come back to bed.”

Reggie absolutely could not handle the way Alex’s sleep roughened voice sounded saying that. He turned back to his clothes and ruffled through them for something to do.

He laughed uncomfortably. “Nah, I’m too hungry now.” Reggie breezed past Alex’s observation and rushed back into the bathroom before he could say anything else. He changed his clothes and splashed his face and hoped Alex wouldn’t say anything when he left.

“Go back to sleep! I’ll see you later!” Reggie said as quietly as he could as he hustled through the room and straight out the door.

He stopped to breathe for a moment and pressed his hand to his face. He couldn’t keep acting like a complete lunatic, he had to put an end to this ridiculousness for once and for all. Maybe Julie and Flynn could help. 

He knocked on their door and after a moment Flynn opened it. “Hey, Reg,” she greeted him with a grin.

“Hey, are you guys going out for breakfast? I was hoping I could tag along.”

Flynn opened the door wider and gestured him inside. Julie was tying up her hair and gave him a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, we were just about to head out. Good timing,” Julie said.

“Great. Good. Perfect,” Reggie rambled. 

“You ok there, Reg?” Flynn asked, shutting the door and grabbing her purse. 

“Yup! Absolutely fine! Never better.” Reggie pinched himself on the thigh and told himself to calm down. 

Flynn put a hand on his arm. “What’s going on? You aren’t usually up this early.”

“Nothing! I’m fine. Let’s go get breakfast.”

“Ok,” Flynn said slowly and exchanged a look with Julie. Julie grabbed her purse and herded them out the door.

Once they were settled at the diner and had placed their orders, Flynn pinned him with an intense stare. 

“So. What’s going on?”

Reggie tried to think of something other than Alex, then remembered he wasn’t good at secrets, and that he’d been thinking about asking them for help anyway.

“I think I have a crush on Alex,” he burst out, then dropped his head onto the table with an audible thud. “It’s making me crazy and I’ve been acting weird so now Alex is acting weird and he really likes cuddling at night and it’s a huge problem.” He looked up at Flynn and Julie for a moment.

They exchanged knowing looks and Reggie frowned.

“What was that about?”

Julie jumped guiltily. “Nothing!” she said, too quickly. Flynn slapped her lightly and turned back to Reggie.

“It’s just… kind of obvious that you have a crush on Alex.”

“It is?” he groaned and dropped his head on the table again.

“Like, not super obvious, I doubt Alex would _ever_ notice, neither would Luke. But it’s kinda obvious. To me and Julie.”

“I need you guys to make it stop.” Reggie felt fingers in his hair and rolled his head to see Julie petting him.

“I’m not sure we can do that,” she said kindly, scratching her nails over his scalp. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a moment.

“I woke up this morning and he was literally lying on top of me. How am I supposed to deal with that?” Reggie wailed quietly, lifting his head to look at his friends mournfully. Flynn looked like she was about to burst out laughing and even Julie was biting her lip to keep from smiling. “Why are you laughing? This is terrible.”

“Terrible. Yes.” Flynn coughed and took a sip of water. 

“I even tried sleeping on the floor the other night, because he was complaining about not getting his own bed, then he got all weird with me about it! Stop doing that!” His voice rose hysterically.

Flynn and Julie jumped at his last words, looking back at him. Julie looked guilty again.

“Stop doing what?”

“Looking at each other like that. What do you know?”

“Nothing,” Flynn said confidently. “Just that you are absolutely adorable when you have a crush.”

“I am not.” Reggie folded his arms grumpily. Flynn snorted and Julie giggled. 

Julie slipped out of the booth and came around to Reggie’s side so she could wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Aww, Reg. I know it can be daunting to have a crush on your friend.” She smiled sweetly at Flynn and Flynn softened. “But it could work out. I mean, look at me and Flynn.”

“Or it could all go down in flames and I lose Alex as a friend.” Reggie dropped his head on Julie’s shoulder. 

“It’s definitely scary. You don’t know what’s going to happen. But look at you now, driving yourself crazy because you don’t know how he’d react. You guys have been friends for years, I doubt Alex would let a little crush get in the way of your friendship.” She stroked his hair soothingly.

“But what am I supposed to do until I get over it? What if I never get over it?” It was a legitimate fear of Reggie’s. Now that he felt like this he was scared it would never fade and that he’d be pining for Alex forever, and that it would sour their friendship and potentially ruin the band. 

“Everyone gets over their crushes eventually. Especially when you see them doing gross stuff.”

“I’m with Alex basically all day every day. Why would I even start crushing on him if him doing gross stuff is meant to help me get over him?”

Julie looked at Flynn and Flynn shrugged. “You’ve got us there. But the only other option is to pine forever and make everything uncomfortable and weird anyway.”

Reggie groaned. Then the waitress brought their food and he forgot about his problems in favour of stuffing his face.

***

When they got back to the hotel the girls followed him to his room and Julie jumped on Luke, who was somehow _still_ sleeping. Luke woke up quickly and tickled her into submission while Flynn looked on fondly and didn’t even make a move to save her girlfriend from Luke’s counterattack.

“You brought this on yourself,” she said calmly when Julie cried for help. Reggie sat on the bed next to Alex and laughed at them, and tried not to react when Alex slung an arm around his neck. He could act normal. 

He kept telling himself that when Alex took his hand and fiddled with his rings, twisting them around his fingers. He looked to Flynn for help and she bit her lip, her mouth quirking with suppressed laughter.

***

Their shows were amazing, that never changed. The building sound, the way his bass intertwined with Alex’s drums and Luke’s guitar with Julie’s voice soaring over all of it. The way he could feel the bass beat in his chest even hours after his fingers left the strings.

But after a few nights of broken sleep, even the high from the show couldn’t keep Reggie up. He almost fell asleep in the shower back at the hotel, and crawled straight into bed after it, begging off from whatever activity Luke wanted to do. Luke decided to go to the girl’s room for a while, because he was still too wired to sleep, but Alex stayed with Reggie, and pulled out a book as Reggie snuggled into the covers and drifted off. 

Alex’s rhythmic stroking of his hair sent him off to sleep so fast he didn’t have time to worry about what he was going to do about his feelings. 

He woke up later to Alex settling down next to him, and tried to tell himself to stay on his back so Alex wouldn’t even have the chance to spoon him, and hoped his subconscious would deal with it as he drifted off again.

***

But it seemed that Reggie’s brain had betrayed him, or Alex was more insistent than his brain could deal with, because Reggie woke to soft grey light filtering in through the curtains, and Alex pressed up tight against him as always, his hand in its usual place over his chest. Alex stirred as Reggie shifted, and mumbled something inaudible against the nape of his neck.

Without conscious permission from his brain, Reggie did what he’d been thinking about for so long and pushed his hips back against Alex’s, his breath hitching as he found that same hardness pressed against him. 

“What are you doing?” Alex said, his voice far too clear to have just woken up. Reggie started so hard it felt like his soul left his body.

“Nothing!” He squeaked, then cleared his throat. “Nothing. I was just going to get up.”

“Nothing, huh,” Alex mused, then pushed his hips forward, making Reggie gasp.

“What are _you_ doing?”

“Testing a theory.”

Reggie choked on nothing and tried to scramble out of the bed, but Alex’s arm felt like an iron bar around his chest and all he succeeded in doing was wriggle harder against Alex’s body. Which did _not_ help his situation. 

“Let me go,” he whined.

“Why?” Alex asked steadily.

“Because I asked you to.”

“Just. Don’t run away,” Alex sounded almost pleading. He pulled his arm back and Reggie stayed where he was, trying to get his breathing under control. Alex touched his shoulder, tugged at him gently to get him to turn over. Reggie went reluctantly, meeting Alex’s eyes and looking away quickly.

They lay there for a moment, then Alex took a deep breath. “Reg. I wasn’t - I wasn’t going to say anything because of the band and… and everything, but.” He seemed to stall out.

“Wait. _You_ weren’t going to say anything? About… about this?”

Alex smiled, but it was tight. “Why do you think I wanted separate beds?”

“I thought you were annoyed with me. I thought you... you knew, even though Flynn and Julie said you’d never notice.”

“You talked to them, too?”

“Too? I knew they knew something!” Reggie punched the bed. 

“Well, Julie is the worst liar I’ve ever met, so that couldn’t have been too hard to work out,” Alex said dryly.

“Yeah but Flynn was there to cover for her, so I couldn’t be completely sure. Flynn is as good a liar as Julie isn’t.”

“That’s true.”

They both fell silent for a moment, and Reggie fiddled with the blanket. Even with Alex’s almost confession, he still felt terrified of how this was going to end. He forced himself to turn onto his side so he could look Alex in the face.

“So,” Reggie started, gathering his courage. “I like you. And you’ve been torturing me with your octopus routine for ages.”

“Well, it’s not like that was intentional. But yeah, I like you too.”

“Oh thank god.” Reggie sighed and pressed his face into his pillow. Alex petted his hair until he looked up.

He looked vaguely embarrassed, his cheeks a deep pink in the slowly warming light of the room.

Reggie frowned, catching sight of the empty bed next to them. “Where’s Luke?”

“He must have stayed with the girls last night. It’s kind of what gave me the courage to push you this morning.”

“Push me? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“But you loved it.” Alex looked smug, but his still-pink cheeks betrayed him.

Reggie bit his lip and looked at Alex from under his lashes. “Well, maybe a little.”

Alex laughed and leaned in, but Reggie pulled back.

“Oh, wow. Your breath is absolutely rank.” He waved a hand in front of his face. “And I’m guessing mine is too, let’s hit pause and sort that out.”

Alex laughed again and rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Reggie lay there for a moment, just breathing, then forced himself up. The faster they sorted this out the faster they could be kissing.

They stood shoulder to shoulder at the vanity and brushed their teeth, nudging each other periodically and grinning like idiots. Reggie brushed as quickly as he could and finished before Alex, returning to the bed to wait for him. Alex wandered out and sat next to him, twisting his fingers in the familiar anxious way he always did, and Reggie grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“It’s ok. We don’t need to do anything. It’s enough -” Alex cut him off by pressing their mouths together. Reggie groaned at the contact and grabbed Alex’s neck with his free hand, pulling him closer. It was slightly awkward with the position, so Reggie broke the kiss and pushed Alex down, crawling on top of him.

“Hi,” Alex said breathlessly, his cheeks flushing again.

“Hi.” Reggie leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex met him eagerly, sliding his hands under Reggie’s shirt, and twining their tongues together. Reggie dropped his hips to Alex’s and groaned into his mouth at the feeling, and Alex arched against him, fingers digging into his skin.

“I can’t believe I was just going to keep my mouth shut and pine,” Reggie gasped against Alex’s mouth. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a good plan at all,” Alex murmured, pulling him in close for another kiss.

***

The door opened slowly and Luke poked his head in, then withdrew it quickly, and said, far too loudly, “Yep, they’re kissing!”

“Finally!” They heard Flynn cheer. Alex groaned and hid his face in Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie laughed and patted his head. They’d shifted onto the bed properly and were lying face to face on top of the covers, just lazily kissing and talking. 

The other three tumbled into the room and Flynn flung herself onto the bed next to Alex and bounced a couple of times.

“So you guys finally worked it out, huh?”

“With no help from you!” Reggie glared at her. She lifted her hands.

“Hey, you guys both came to us for advice, would you have really wanted us sticking our noses in and telling the other what you said?”

Reggie grumbled, and Alex cuddled him. “She’s right. We worked it out in the end.” Reggie clung to him and glared at Flynn for a moment longer, then grinned at her. She smiled back fondly and patted his head.

“Ok, you guys can leave now.” Reggie pulled Alex on top of him and slipped his hands under Alex’s shirt. Flynn stood up quickly.

“Oh jeez, I don’t want to see anything else.” Luke covered his eyes and walked blindly toward the door, bouncing off the frame. Julie laughed and guided him out, giving Reggie a thumbs up and shutting the door after Flynn slipped out.

“Now, where were we?” Alex murmured.


End file.
